


At the Heart of Happiness

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie meets Kat at college in Classical Mythology 101.</p><p>[Interconnected drabbles for femslash100.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #28 ~ Two Women in Love @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/96902.html).)

Charlie meets Kat at college in Classical Mythology 101. (She argues with the teacher for ten minutes straight on the first day and gets the prof. to concede the point. It's one of the hottest things Charlie's ever seen.)

After that first assigned project together, Charlie and Kat gravitate to each other, in and out of class. It's pretty awesome. Charlie hasn't had a really close girl friend since Donna Shoemaker and the situation with Bloody Mary. (Even in the privacy of her own head, Charlie still can't say that name three times. She's working on it.)

It's only when Kat snorts and mentions that she's sworn off men does Charlie think that they might have the potential for more.

She really doesn't want ruin their friendship, but - faint heart never won fair lady, right?

"Oh, thank god," Kat says when Charlie tentatively brings up the subject of being _girlfriends_ , not girl friends. "I thought you were just trying to turn me down nicely."

"No!" Charlie blurts out, then flushes up to her ears.

Kat laughs, but it's not mean. When she takes Charlie's hand in her own, tugging her up from her seat, Charlie feels lighter than air.

They spend the rest of the afternoon shopping in the mall, laughing and smiling at everything. Charlie's not sure her heart's ever felt this full. Even though it's too early to be calling it love, whenever Charlie catches their reflection in a window, she can only see two ladies in love.


	2. Best Girlfriend in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #03 ~ Anything Goes @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/116411.html).)

When her mythology prof. announces that their final project is pretty much "anything goes" so long as it can be related back to mythology, Charlie is... displeased when her first thought is Bloody Mary. (She probably wasn't acceptable, anyways. Bloody Mary was more urban legend than classical myth.)

She's even more upset when she wakes up from a nightmare, still feeling blood drip from her eyes. She tells herself that any wetness she feels on her face is just _sweat_ , but after ten minutes of huddling underneath a blanket (she doesn't want to see her reflection in _anything_ ) she gives in and calls Kat.

"'Lo?" Kat mumbles, voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Charlie says. "I'm really sorry for waking you up, but could you just talk to me for a little bit?"

"Wha-? Charlie? Izzat you?"

"Yes," Charlie says, feeling a little humiliated.

Something about her reply seems to shake Kat awake. "Talk. Okay. Yeah. I can talk. Um, so I think I finally found a place where I can take you skeet shooting, if you're interested," Kat says, and then she's off, rambling about anything that comes to mind.

Charlie listens and grounds herself. She's not in Toledo. Bloody Mary has been hunted. She's safe, and she has the best girlfriend in the world.

She says that last bit out loud, because Kat deserves to hear it.

"I dunno, I kinda think you're the best girlfriend in the world," Kat replies. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie breathes. "Thank you."


	3. Be a Bad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #14 ~ Good Girl, Bad Girl @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/128716.html).)

"I think I'm gonna scrounge around for some food," Charlie says, stretching her arms over head. They've been studying for hours, and she's starting to get hungry.

"Be a good girl and get me something too?" Kat asks, dropping her pen on the table.

Charlie laughs. "I don't think I qualify for a good girl, anymore."

"Be a bad girl, then," Kat counters, and flickers her tongue obscenely.

Charlie feels her face heat. "I thought we were saving that sort of talk until after we finished our assignments."

"But we've been good all _day_ ," Kat whines, getting up from her seat to join Charlie in the kitchen, hooking her arms around Charlie's waist. "We should get some time off for good behavior."

"I think you're taking this a bit too far," Charlie says, but turns in Kat's arms, leaning back against the fridge and pulling Kat with her.

"You love me."

"I love you."

"So we can–?"

Charlie shuts Kat up by kissing her. It's an effective method, one that's employed often in their relationship. (Even though, at some point, she needs to breathe too.)

"Food first," Charlie says firmly. "Then school. Then sex."

Kat sighs. "Fine. You win."


End file.
